batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Amygdala (Gotham)
Aaron Helzinger, also known as 'Amygdala, '''was an Arkham Asylum inmate. According to Edward Nygma, Helzinger can't stand criticism because of his overbearing mother and wants love and approval (he becomes angry when he doesn't get it). At an unknown point in time, Aaron killed his entire family with his bare hands. An inmate at Arkham Asylum, Aaron was seduced by Barbara Kean, with the latter asking whether he wanted to be friends with her or not, which he agreed to, also swearing to protect her if anyone tried to hurt her. Aaron was later rendered unconscious by the knock out gas that came out of Zaardon, and abducted by Tabitha Galavan. He and five other inmates were later offered the chance to become a team that would make Gotham City tremble, by Theo Galavan. While the remaining Maniax attacked the Gotham City Police Department, Jim Gordon followed Barbara Kean into an alley where Aaron badly beat him up. Barbara kept Aaron from finishing Gordon off and they both left. At some point, Aaron was recaptured and re-incarcerated at Arkham Asylum. When Hugo Strange puts Oswald Cobblepot through the "Ice Cream Therapy" in Arkham Asylum's cafeteria, Aaron attacked Oswald out of anger that nobody else was offered ice cream. Upon not seeing Oswald fight back, Hugo sent the guards in to break it up. Oswald was later thrown in the same room with a chained-up Aaron so that Hugo can see if Oswald would kill him. Hugo sees that he didn't kill Aaron and declares that Oswald is sane. Nygma later broke up Aaron Helzinger's attack on Rudy by stating that the "Lucy" that talks to Rudy is a ghost. Upon overhearing Hugo Strange and Ethel Peabody, Edward Nygma offers to help Hugo as he tells him about the motives behind the conditions of Aaron Helzinger, Sharon, and Norton. Ethel Peabody later retrieves Aaron Helzinger. When brought to where a revived Theo Galavan is, Aaron remembered him. Hugo then tells Theo that Aaron is a demon as Theo knocks him out with the chest that contains the recently-forged Sword of Sin. Appearances Season 2 * "Rise of the Villains: Damned If You Do..." * "Rise of the Villains: Knock, Knock" * "Wrath of the Villains: This Ball of Mud and Meanness" * "Wrath of the Villains: Azrael" Notes * In the comics, Amygdala is the alter-ego of the supervillain. The character was created by Alan Grant and Norm Breyfogle, and first appeared in ''Batman: Shadow of the Bat #3. * Press-releases and IMDb pages of episodes originally suggested Aaron Danzig to be Aaron Helzinger. It was probably so on the early stages of writing and probably even filming (as surnames "Danzig" and "Helzinger" are very similar and could be dubbed and lip-synced in already filmed sequences with relative ease), but was likely abandoned and changed the last moment as Aaron Helzinger was largely written into first episodes of Season 2. ** As such, the Gotham Season 2 Red Band Trailer shows footage of Aaron Danzig from the episode "Rogues' Gallery" to show Aaron Helzinger's past. * This is the first live-action incarnation of Aaron Helzinger/ Amygdala. Category:Gotham (TV series) Cast Category:Villains